Seeking A Home
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Naruto has had an ANBU guard a lot longer than you'd think. What could happen if a new enemy succeeded where everyone else failed: ridding the Hidden Leaf Village of Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Old friend

Naruto walked down the road, eyes downcast but still failing to notice that anyone he passed moved as far away from him as they could, then were careful not to step anywhere he had, stepping over his path behind him like it was a crack in the road. He couldn't understand why anyone did that or why he was so hated. He was barely five years old and yet everyone treated him like he had tried to destroy the village.

As he passed an alleyway, someone grabbed his wrist and threw him. He slammed into a wall and looked up at the men now walking toward him. This, unfortunately, was also fairly common. Just as the men drew near, obviously planning to kill him time time judging by the lead pipes they all held, an ANBU with purple hair down to the middle of her back and a cat mask appeared in front of him and the men stopped.

"Enough. Move along, or you'll regret it," the ANBU ordered.

The men stared at her for a moment then dropped their pipes and left. A moment later two more anbu, both with raven hair arrived.

"You know we're not supposed to get involved," one of the two with a dog mask scolded.

"You know damn well they would have killed him," the first snapped. "I'm not apologizing."

"You don't have to," the one with the dog mask sighed. "We'll go report to the Hokage. You escort him home and watch him. I doubt those men are just going to give up."

"Agreed," the first ANBU nodded.

The other two disappeared in a swirl of leaves and the last began to walk away. Naruto followed and looked around the now deserted road apprehensively.

"Are you okay?" the ANBU finally asked.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled. "Why do they hate me so much?"

"They're afraid of you," the ANBU stated.

"But why?" Naruto questioned miserably. "I never did anything to them."

"They fear you because they don't know you," she answered. "Unlike me, they don't know that you're a good person and would never hurt them. But don't worry. Eventually, they will see you as a hero. I promise."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Because I believe in you," she replied thanking God that she was wearing her mask so that he couldn't see the look of pure guilt she wore.

They arrived at his apartment and he opened the door then paused.

"Thank you for saving me, Neko-san," Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome," she replied smiling behind her mask. "Now go to sleep."

He closed the door and she jumped to the rooftop across from his door and found the ANBU that had remained silent waiting there.

"You've taken a liking to him," the ANBU stated.

"It's hard not to if you're open minded," she replied.

"Go rest," the ANBU said. "You've watched him for three days straight. I'll take over, and you can continue when you get back."

She nodded and left. She prayed that everything she had told Naruto wasn't a lie but she seriously doubted it.

* * *

eleven years later

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his apartment and looked around. Even after eleven years, part of him still expected the citizens of Konoha to attack him. He knew they wouldn't and that he could defend himself if they did but he still had too many bad memories to let go of the feeling. Of course, the beatings had stopped after the ANBU had intervened and saved him. He still met her every once in a while but not since he had returned from his training trip with Jiraiya.

Just as this thought crossed his mind he looked up and saw a cat mask vanish behind a chimney. He smirked and nearly jumped up to see her but remembered that it had been decided that he was not to speak to her until she approached him. That would be when she was finished her shift of watching him and could relax. He never understood why she couldn't talk to him and watch him but he hadn't wanted to anger her by arguing so the rule had stayed. He made his way to Team 7's training ground and found the others waiting. They had just returned from their botched mission to seal the Three-tails and Naruto was impatient to have Kakashi and Yamato teach him another jutsu that could beat Sasuke without ruining his Chakra Network. As of yet, he had not had the pleasure of being taught anything.

"There you are Naruto!" Yamato called out to him. "Come over here!"

Naruto ran over and Yamato handed him a scroll.

"Memorize this jutsu then I'll teach you how to use it," Yamato commanded.

"Why do you have to teach me if I'm reading it?" Naruto questioned.

"You have to know how to wield a sword to use the jutsu," Yamato explained. "Do you know how to do that?"

"Not very well no," Naruto answered. "I'll go read."

"Maybe you should let me teach him," Kakashi suggested. "I am better at it than you."

"You're also a harsher teacher," Yamato stated.

"Yes," Kakashi admitted. "But my clones could help."

"Both of you do it," the ANBU with the cat mask suggested. from behind them. "I'd help but I'm on duty."

"That might work," Kakashi and Yamato agreed.

The ANBU disappeared again and a couple moments later, Naruto walked back over and handed Yamato the scroll. Then he held out a kunai and exhaled glowing partially transparent blade made out of wind onto the kunai blade. The Vacuum Blade spread to the length of the average sword and Naruto grinned.

"Impressive," Yamato commented. "Now create fifty clones."

Naruto did as instructed and Kakashi and Yamato created their own Vacuum Blades on kunai and created enough clones for each of them to take two Naruto Clones. Naruto himself, however was the odd man out, not having enough Kakashis or Yamatos for him to have someone to fight. Kakashi and Yamato started by showing Naruto's clones several different techniques, all extremely basic like blocking and different types of attacks, as well as basic footwork and basic form in general.

After an hour of this, Naruto's clones had figured it out and were sparring with Kakashi and Yamato and their clones. Naruto let his blade fade and sat down, deciding to simply watch until his clones were destroyed and their knowledge returned to him.

"Never drop your guard during a fight," a voice behind him advised. "Even when you aren't participating."

Naruto grinned instantly recognizing the voice of his oldest friend.

"Neko-san," Naruto smiled. "Done your shift already?"

"No," the ANBU replied. "I'm just taking a break while I teach you how to use a blade."

Naruto smiled and reformed his Vacuum Blade and turned to face his friend.

"Have you been studying your clones?" the ANBU questioned.

"Don't need to," Naruto replied just as half of his clones were eliminated, their collective knowledge flooding his mind. "Shall we?"

The ANBU smiled and swung at his head. He blocked it fairly easily and the ANBU spun swinging again. Again she held back enough for him to block it and he leapt over her, deciding to be fancy. However, just as he landed behind her, he felt her sword tap his shoulder.

"Damn," Naruto sighed. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"That's true," the ANBU agreed as the other clones all disappeared, their memories joining the first half's.

"Want to try again?" the ANBU questioned.

"Absolutely," Naruto grinned and turned to face her, sweeping her sword away from his neck as he did.

She jumped back then charged. Just as she did, however, three shinobi landed around Naruto and swung swords at him. All three wore black, long-sleeved shirts under forest green vests, forest green pants, black sandals, and a sugegasa. all three wielded ninjata and had a second horizontally on the back of their waists. Naruto instantly spun, bisecting the three ninja and all three turned into sludge dropping to the ground with the heads remaining the same. All three faces were exactly alike and Naruto leapt away from the sludge as he realized that the clones weren't meant to kill him.

Just as he got airborne, the sludge surged inward, covering the spot he had been standing instantly then began to steam and smoke. After less than a minute, the sludge evaporated and the ANBU that had been training Naruto landed in front of him with Kakashi and Yamato.

"I see why you're not supposed to take a break," Naruto stated.

"Any idea who they are?" Yamato questioned.

"Not the faintest idea," Naruto grumbled. "Where are they?"

"Here," a voice announced as three more clones stepped out of the trees.

"And here," another clone added as dozens stepped out behind him.

Several more groups of varying size stepped out of the trees and Naruto groaned when they found the entire field suddenly teeming with the clones.

"You want to fight with clones?" Naruto muttered forming his best hand seal. "Fine. Try this one. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto flooded the space that was left with his own clones and they began to destroy the enemy clones quickly and as easily as if the enemy wasn't trying. Naruto suddenly slammed his hand into his head and created three more clones who picked up Kakashi, Yamato, and the ANBU then ran over the heads of his other clones toward the trees before leaping over the enemy clones., Naruto himself had his clones throw him and landed beside them. They all began to run toward the village but stopped after about three minutes when a wall of the same sludge the clones turned into rose in front of them then all around them.

"What is this?" Yamato demanded no one in particular.

"Listen!" Naruto hissed.

"Isu, Tori, Isu, Ne," a voice chanted somewhere beyond the wall which had now spread to form a perfect circle a hundred meters wide with them inside. "Mi, Tori, Tatsu, Saru, Ushi, Tora, Inu, Uma, U, Hitsuji, I, Inu, Tori, Ne, Saru, Tatsu."

The chant continued in a seemingly random order and increased in speed as clones began to step out of the wall. Naruto threw three shuriken at one clone and the clone caught the first one and threw it into the second then caught the last. What Naruto heard, however, was what interested him. The voice repeated one seal both times the clone caught a shuriken with the seal's opposite when the clone threw it. Naruto looked around then at the Kakashi.

"Your sharingan can see through genjutsu right?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Kakashi replied understanding and pulling his forehead protector up and looking around. "This is...different. I think it's a genjutsu but there's also clones in the exact same spots."

"The goo's real too," Naruto stated. "It destroyed my clones easy enough. But I think these clones are controlled like a genjutsu. Anyone here a sensor?"

"Me," the ANBU answered. "He should be...there!"

She pointed in the direction she sensed him from and Naruto sent a hundred clones that way. The clones slashed their way through goo and One threw Naruto past them through the gap. Naruto landed in a roll and stood spinning aside just as a ninjato passed through where he had been. After another slash, Naruto beheaded the ninja in one sweep ad the goo and clones fell away. The other three all sighed in relief and put their weapons away just as an ANBU in a white trench coat and a bird mask arrived.

"What's going on?" the ANBU demanded.

"This ninja attacked me Kakashi and Yamato with hundred of clones that melted into acid goo when destroyed," Naruto spoke up deciding to tell a partial truth and keep his protector ANBU out of trouble. "Neko-san stepped in and helped us fight the clones and it was because of her that we survived."

"I see," the new ANBU mused. "As it happens, I originally came here to relieve her. It's time for you to go back into the village Naruto. Neko-san, you stay. We need to talk."

Naruto nodded and he, Kakashi, and Yamato went back to the village. They were all tired and Naruto still hadn't eaten breakfast. They all knew where he was going to eat then they would likely train near the Hokage Monument.

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shppuden or any of the characters. Yes, I know that Itachi wouldn't actually be able to use that jutsu.

Found

Naruto woke up early and got ready then went to the same training ground as they had been attacked at the day before. The grass was all dead and rotted away along with some of the trees leaving a barren wasteland in place of the field. Kakashi and Yamato were both already present and were waiting for him.

"So, did they figure out who that guy was?" Naruto questioned walking over.

"Apparently, no," Kakashi replied. "They don't know who he is or what he used on us."

Naruto nodded and created his clones, the same amount as the day before. The clones all created a Vacuum Blade for themselves and Yamato and Kakashi both drew katanas. They created their own clones and he clones all began to fight. Once again Naruto was alone but this time, he seriously doubted that his ANBU protector would be helping him.

Just as this thought passed through his head, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stood and turned around smiling but the smile faded instantly and he leapt backward to the real Kakashi and Yamato. The person that had tapped him on the shoulder had light bluish skin, gills under his eyes, sharp pointed teeth, dark blue hair in a style similar to Kakashi's but shorter, a sword wrapped in bandages on his back, and a black robe with red clouds. A second ninja joined him from the trees, this one with a matching robe, and Sharringan. Both had forehead protectors but had a gash through the symbol. The uchiha's was from the Leaf Village and the other's was the Hidden Mist.

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kakashi gasped. "And Itachi Uchiha. Naruto. Run."

"But-" Naruto began but was cut off when the blue one, Kisame charged forward in a blur drawing and swinging his massive sword at Naruto.

Naruto created a Vacuum Blade to block the sword but the sword smashed straight through Naruto's jutsu, narrowly missing Naruto. Then, the pieces of floating chakra from the blade all shot into the sword which began to squirm before the bandages exploded off. The blade of the sword looked to be made out of hundreds of scales, made to shred rather than cut. The tip of the sword, however, had a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. The sword had also grown when it absorbed the chakra. It was now as broad as Kisame was tall.

"Naruto, get back, NOW!" Kakashi ordered.

"Like my sword?" Kisame sneered as Naruto jumped away from him. "It absorbs chakra than transfers it to me. In that sense, I have become known as the tailless tailed beast."

Naruto's usual protector ANBU suddenly appeared in front of him with the ANBU that had found them just after their fight the day before.

"Naruto, you need to leave!" His protector ANBU stated.

"Like Hell," Naruto replied. "If I leave and you fight him, you'll die."

"Let the kid fight," Kisame sneered. "It'll make our job much easier."

"Let me have your sword," Naruto requested his protector. "I'll keep the blue one busy while Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato fight the Uchiha."

"No," his protector refused. "You are not fighting that freak alone."

"Here," the other ANBU interrupted handing him a Ninjato. "I'll cover you from here."

Naruto took the ninjato and nodded a thank you then he and his protector charged. While they did, the other ANBU fired a Wind Blade Jutsu at Kisame. Kisame held his sword out to block the jutsu and chakra began to flow into him. At the last second, Naruto dropped from above and slashed at his arm, forcing him to drop the sword.

"How did you..." Kisame began but stopped when the Naruto that had been charging exploded into smoke. "Shadow Clone."

Naruto spun and slashed at Kisame again but Kisame ducked under it easily then jumped back as the female ANBU jumped over Naruto and slashed at Kisame. Kisame held his hand out toward his sword but Naruto kicked it and sent it spinning away.

"You've got to be fucking kidding," Kisame growled in annoyance.

He caught the ANBU's sword between his hands then yanked her toward him, opening his mouth to bite a chunk out of her throat. Before he could, Naruto jumped over her shoulder and spun kicking him away from her but Kisame kept the sword.

"Impressive," Kisame commented holding the sword up. "I detest using standard swords. I'll trade for mine."

"Not a chance," Naruto muttered creating several dozen clones that all charged at Kisame.

Kisame growled again and began spinning and slashing his way through the clones before reaching Naruto and dropping the sword as he leapt to his own. He picked up his sword and turned to see the ANBU picking up her own.

Just then, a blast of wind sent Kisame flying into Itachi. Just as he landed on his feet, Kakashi and Yamato began to attack him while Itachi ran toward Naruto and the two ANBU.

"Damn," Naruto groaned sending a sea of clones at Itachi and being careful not to look into his eyes.

Itachi began destroying the clones with ease using a ninjato he had taken out of his cloak. Naruto recognized the style as being similar to his protector ANBU's but quickly dismissed the thought. Seconds later, Itachi reached them and Naruto began to fight him much better than the clones had. After a few minutes, Itachi kicked Naruto back to the two ANBU both of which threw several kunai before the bird-masked ANBU sent a Wind Blade at Itachi. Itachi dodged the attack then charged again. Before he could make it there, Several dozen Naruto clones shot out of the ground pummeling him and sending him flying into Kisame.

"He's good," Itachi noted. "Handle him."

Just then, Guy and Tsunade both arrived at the same time as Deidara and someone none of them recognized who wore an orange spiral mask.  
"Damnit!" Itachi sword looking at Naruto. "Dark World Transfer Jutsu!"

Naruto suddenly felt like his gut had dropped to the ground without the rest of him. His body began to spiral, compressing into a pinhole at his chest and just before he was gone, his protector ANBU grabbed his foot. Then, they were both gone.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

This Again

Naruto jerked awake, sitting up and gasping for breath before he was even fully conscious. He was sitting on a small knoll in a large grassy field. The sky was a crisp clear blue with only three visible clouds. The air was also crisp and slightly cool but nothing too harsh. The part that caught his attention most, however, was the grass. It wasn't just that there was no breeze and it was still blowing, but the grass _felt_ wrong. It didn't feel anything like the grass he was familiar with. In fact, it felt as soft as a cat's fur. It also smelled similar to and ocean. Naruto already felt disoriented but got over it when he saw the person laying at his side.

"Neko-san!" Naruto gasped rolling her onto her back and quickly scanning her for injuries.

Finding none, he checked her for a pulse. He found one so he sat back and sighed in relief. Next, he decided that they needed to find cover in case anyone decided to kill them. He picked er up and carried her across the field for well over an hour before the ground below him suddenly caved in and they fell into a cavern. He landed first and she landed on top of him. He picked her back up and carried her away from the opening to the wall and looked around. There was no way out of the room except the hole they made making it an easily defensible location. Just as he decided this, he heard the ANBU behind him coughing and soon, blood began to leak out from under her mask.

He quickly pulled her mask off and sat her up, leaning her on his shoulder then ordered the Nine-tails to see what was wrong with her. He knew instantly and warned Naruto to simply let he get it out. Finally, she stopped coughing and passed out again. Naruto laid her back down and removed his jacket, using it to wipe the blood off of her face. To be completely honest, she was very beautiful. She had brown eyes, flawless skin, and her hair had grown a bit from when he had first met her. It now reached her waste. She had had red lipstick on but it had come off when she had began puking up blood.

Naruto sent clones out to find water while he cleaned the ANBU's mask with his water canteen. Then he began to turn the mask over in his hands trying to think of a way home. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the ANBU waking up.

"You took my mask off?" she asked incredulously.

"Only because you were coughing up blood," Naruto stated. "You would have died if I hadn't. I washed it off with my water."

"Thank you," she mumbled after a while and Naruto handed the mask over. "For saving me."

"Don't mention it," Naruto mumbled then grinned. "Don't suppose you'll tell me your name now."

"Yugao," she smiled. "Yugao Uzuki."

"Nice to finally meet you instead of your mask," Naruto smiled then stiffened. "Remember that ninja that attacked us when you were first teaching me to use a sword?"

"Yes," Yugao confirmed.

"I found his clan," Naruto stated. "They're here."

They both quickly grabbed their swords and jumped out of the hole to find several hundred shinobi around them. Several Naruto clones appeared and slashed at them and the ones they killed melted into goo as the clones have. A surprised cry rang out and the remaining clones quickly eliminated Naruto's, losing a couple in the process.

"Murderers!" A shinobi shouted as he and three others charged Naruto and Yugao from opposite sides.

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned. "This is a Clone Jutsu!"

The two of them easily killed all four then Naruto picked up Yugao and leapt away just as the goo from the four spread to cover the area they had just been standing in.

"Clones?" one of them questioned.. "So that's where Riku went. He was capable of making perfect copies, down to what happens when we die. However, the cost was that he was unable to melt like a true Dark Worlder. You two are from the Light World, which means, Itachi pulled through after all, Naruto Uzumaki."

"You know me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," the shinobi sneered. "Itachi Uchiha seemed very happy to tell us about you so that we wouldn't kill him. You're never getting out of here. You're going to die here."

Thirteen shinobi charged at them out of the group and the rest of the group followed. Naruto and Yugao began hurling weapons deciding to try not to have to fight in close range with the shinobi. After a few minutes, they had no choice and charged, slashing any shinobi they could reach and after a few seconds, they were avoiding goo as often as they were killing shinobi. Finally, they reached a clear space and began to fight the shinobi and make sure to kick them away before they could melt. They were separated from each other as the enemies drew them apart to fight them individually. Then, a shinobi leapt over Yugao.

"Sacrificial Victory!" the shinobi shouted driving his sword through his face.

He melted instantly and melted into goo that shot downward at Yugao who was too distracted and busy fighting three shinobi to notice the goo. Naruto smashed his own opponent away then sprinted at Yugao, knocking her aside just in time for the goo to splatter on him and all three of the shinobi that Yugao had been fighting.

Naruto's sight instantly went pure white as his entire body exploded into the worst pain he had ever felt. He heard someone screaming and only vaguely realized that it was him. His body began to convulse violently and the shinobi that were still standing merely snickered.

"Pull back," one ordered. "Your lucky day kid. Or unlucky one, depending on how you look at it."

Yugao rushed over to Naruto and saw that the acid had already evaporated leaving horrible burns that would likely kill him unless she could heal them. She picked him up and dropped into the hole earning a cry of pain from Naruto then gently lay him against the wall. She began to try to heal his wounds but after a moment he stopped her.

"Don't waste...your energy," he wheezed sounding like he would pass out from the effort talking required. "You can't...heal me..."

"You need to be healed," Yugao stated in a flat voice betraying none of the warring emotions she held inside.

"I...will be..." Naruto rasped. "He will...not let...me die...or he...will too."

"But," Yugao began but Naruto shook his head wearily.

"I'll...be fine..." Naruto wheezed. "I promise."

"Thank you," Yugao whispered after a long while.

"For...what?" Naruto asked, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Saving my life again," Yugao smiled.

"The first one...doesn't count," Naruto whispered. "I only...removed you...mask."

Then, his head fell.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Recovering

Naruto cracked his eyes open and groaned. He was laying on his stomach with his head propped up on a pile of balled up leaves. When he had passed out, they hadn't been there so he suspected Yugao had gotten it. He was unable to test his theory because he was incapable of turning he head to look from the pain of his wounds constantly healing. Most of his upper body was burned by the acid and so was his entire neck, the sides of his face, the backs of his legs, tops of his arms, and his hands. The other problem was, Kurama healing him only hurt when there was poison involved.

Naruto looked out the corner of his eye just as Yugao dropped through the hole into the cave. She was still wearing her ANBU armor but it was clear of the dust it had collected during the fight with Kisame and the ninja here, wherever here was. He could see. That her mask wasn't with her, but a moment later, he noticed it sitting next to the wall...on top of a pile of his clothes. Everything he had had on was there except his boxers. Just as this realization hit him, he felt a breeze and shivered, earning a wave of pain.

"You're awake," Yugao noticed walking over and kneeling beside him.

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "Any chance I'm imagining things and my clothes aren't really over there?"

"Sorry," Yugao apologized. "I had to take the. Off to see the extent of the injuries. Don't worry, I left your underwear alone."  
Naruto sighed in relief and once again felt pain shoot through his body but then the burn of Kurama healing him faded a bit. He groaned as he tried to move but managed to push himself into a sitting position and then sighed.

"How long was I out?" Naruto questioned.

"About fifteen hours," Yugao replied. "How do you feel?"

"Like I took a bath in acid," Naruto grinned. "Probably a good reason for that huh?"

Yugao smiled, happy to see he was feeling better already but still felt bad for being the reason he had to take the acid bath.

"What have we got for supplies?" Naruto croaked deciding to take the time they had to see how long they could survive just in the cave.

"Two bottles of water and three soldier pills," Yugao listed. "Breakfast of champions."

"Better than nothing," Naruto shrugged earning a massive blast of pain. "Give me a soldier pill, I think Kurama's running out of chakra."

She handed him one and he ate it then began to cough and choke before coughing up the pill which somehow landed on his clothes.

"Never mind," Naruto groaned. "Guess he'll just have to work for it."

Yugao gave him a sympathetic look and walked over trying for the hundredth time to try to heal him but once again the most she could do was dull the pain.

"I told you it was no use," Naruto smiled. "But thank you for trying."

Yugao nodded and Naruto forced himself up and over to his clothes before pulling on his pants. He stumbled back to the spot he had been lying and sat against the wall wishing he hadn't moved as his back burned the pain jumping back and forth between horrible and unbearable. Yugao noticed because she used her medical ninjutsu to dull the pain again then gave him an exasperated look.

"Sit still," Yugao commanded. "Did you clones manage to find water before the fight?"

"Yes," Naruto replied. "But it was acid. The water here is toxic. They saw a crap load of deer and rabbits and such though."

"Good," Yugao sighed. "Then I'm going to find us something to eat. You'll need to eat to keep Kurama's strength up so he can heal you."

Naruto nodded and she left. When she returned at sunset, however, she was empty handed.

"Signs of animals everywhere and not a single one to be found," Yugao grumbled walking over to sit beside Naruto.

He was sleeping lightly and she knew that if he woke up at all for the night, at least, he would be hungry. She could catch something tomorrow but for now, they would have to go hungry. As if on cue, Naruto stirred and sat up slowly, his breath catching halfway as his arms started to tremble with the effort of pushing himself up. Finally, Yugao stopped him and gently made him lie back down.

"Don't try to move," Yugao said gently. "You need to rest until you've recovered. I couldn't catch anything today. Tomorrow I'll catch something though, I promise."

Naruto smiled and nodded before drifting back to sleep. Yugao looked at his back and her eyes widened. When she had left, his back was covered in scabs, scars, and bad burns but it was a lot better than it originally had been. It had originally been burned down to the muscle. Now, however, there were patches of muscle showing where the burns had been and the scabs had regressed into burns again. Kurama was obviously struggling with healing Naruto. Struggling so hard, in fact, that the wounds were regressing.

"Damn," Yugao breathed. "Hang in there Kurama. I'll have food by tomorrow."

Naruto mumbled something but she couldn't hear him so she sat beside him, gently pulling him over to rest his head in her lap. Then, she used her medical jutsu to dull the pain again before she drifted off to sleep. The next day, Yugao woke up early and immediately saw that his wounds were worse than before she fell asleep. She gently lay him down then left quickly and began searching through the trees all around them for anything they could eat. After three hours, she had only managed to catch a single rabbit which would barely have enough meat for her. Naruto needed it first but it would be nowhere near enough for him.

She returned to the cave anyway and began cooking the rabbit and put the one of the two soldier pills in with the meat so that Naruto would be able to keep it down. Naruto woke up while she was cooking and looked over at her, groaning as he did so.

"Stay still," Yugao commanded sympathetically. "I'll help with the pain when the food's ready."

Naruto closed his eyes and waited silently as Yugao worked on the meal. When she was done, she put all of the meat on one stone with a leaf on top then set it beside him then dulled his pain. She helped him sit up then held a piece of meat up for him.

"Eat," Yugao commanded.

"You need food too," Naruto stated.

"You are wounded," Yugao stated. "You haven't been healing since the first day, you've been regressing. Eat the food so that Kurama can heal you."

"I...alright," Naruto sighed before taking the food and chewing it then swallowing.

This continued until all of the Rabbit was gone and then Naruto began spasming. Yugao began to try to heal him and for the first time, it began to work. Very slowly. After fifteen minutes, his wounds had barely healed twenty percent. But it was working. Finally, after a little over an hour, she finished and Naruto was fully healed. She lay him down then sat beside him while he rested. She sighed in relief that he was healed but she had used up all of her strength healing him and didn't know where the last soldier pill had gone. After a few minutes, she too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Retreat

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, his body still aching from the pain. He saw that he was healed but his scars were an angry red. Kurama assured him that it was fine and Naruto believed him. Naruto looked down and saw that Yugao was asleep on his chest and her mask was sitting with his shirt. Yugao was sitting beside him and must have drifted off after he did. At some point, she had ended up holding his hand as well. Her face was hidden by her hair, however, and he gently tucked it behind her ear and smiled. Even someone as slow as him had to admit that Yugao was beautiful. She was easily one of the most beautiful women he had ever known, even putting Sakura to shame.

After about five minutes, he realized he was staring when she began to stir. He quickly closed his eyes and hung his head, pretending to be asleep. When Yugao sat up and stretched yawning, the first thing she noticed was that she was still holding Naruto's hand and blushed. The second was that she had been asleep on his chest. She blushed even more but suddenly couldn't look away from him. Partially because she was noticing how good looking he really was but also because she had noticed that his wounds were and angry red and she could have sword they were fully healed the night before. She began to heal his injuries again and Naruto groaned and opened his eyes, acting like he was just waking up.

"Good morning Naruto," Yugao smiled acting innocent.

"It would be if I wasn't in pain," Naruto grumbled but didn't move.

After about fifteen minutes, she finished and helped him up then handed him his clothes. He put them on gingerly then retrieved his sword as he and Yugao climbed out of the hole. Just as they arrived on the surface, shinobi began to walk out of the trees on one side.

"Healed?" one gasped. "How?"

"Jinchuriki," another replied. "Kill them."

Naruto and Yugao looked at each other then turned and fled into the trees. After a couple of minutes, they ran out into a smaller field and found a single shinobi waiting.

"Itachi," Naruto snarled without slowing at all. "Die!"

"Stop!" Itachi commanded as his body erupted into a flock of crows.

Naruto skidded to a stop and sighed as Yugao walked over to him.

"He just put us both in a Genjutsu," Yugao marveled. "I didn't look him in the eye though."

"He just needs to point at you," Naruto growled. "What do you want?"

"To explain," Itachi replied reforming in front of them. "I sent you here to get you away from the one with the mask. He's a monster and is more powerful than you can imagine. He's Madara Uchiha, though I don't know how."

"Even if that was true, how do the shinobi here know you?" Naruto questioned.

"They dragged me here once," Itachi replied. "They only let me go when I promised them a ninja that could free them."

"Free them from what?" Naruto demanded.

"The Overlord," Itachi stated. "All of them are undyingly loyal to him because he keeps their free will sealed. They will try to kill you until you can find and kill the Overlord. Once he's dead, they will be freed and send you home."

"Where is he?" Naruto questioned.

"I haven't the foggiest idea," Itachi replied. "Either way, they're almost here so I'll need your help to fight. Oh, and I'm just a clone, just so you're aware."

Naruto and Yugao suddenly found themselves on a tree and looked around. Shinobi were nearing them but Naruto and Yugao simply ran away from them leaving the clone behind. After a couple minutes, they came out at the top of a canyon with a river in the bottom and skidded to a stop, nearly falling.

"Now what?" Yugao questioned.

Naruto looked behind them and saw shinobi nearing the edge of the trees. There was only one way to escape. He instantly picked her up then leapt off of the cliff, closed his eyes, and prayed that it was a _very_ deep river. They were falling from well over a hundred feet so it probably wouldn't make any difference for him but if it was deep enough, at least Yugao would survive. Yugao closed her eyes closed the moment Naruto jumped and clung onto him for dear life. In any other situation, they both would have blushed but in this case, they were busy falling. When they impacted, the resounding smack was deafening and both of them instantly felt pain explode through their entire bodies.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Saved

Naruto dragged himself and Yugao onto a large rock jutting out from the wall of the cavern, groaning from the effort. Once out of the water, he pulled her mask off and checked to make sure she was breathing. When he discovered she was, he sat back sighing in relief.

The fall from the top of the canyon had ended in Naruto's painful back-flop on the water, which still stung, then both he and Yugao smashing their heads off the bottom. Naruto had remained conscious only thanks to Kurama keeping him awake while Yugao had been knocked out and stayed that way. Naruto was too tired to swim but Kurama had given him the chakra to send one clone to shore while the current carried them along. The clone threw them food any time it could find something edible but after a day and a half, they entered an underground stretch. Up until that point, the water had been fairly warm, but after a few minutes drifting through the underground tunnel, it grew colder and colder until it had to be around fifteen degrees. As the temperature dropped, the current slowed also until they reached the same underground cavern they were now in, over a day and a half later.

The air around them was probably thirty five at best and Naruto was shivering hard.

"Damn, it's so c-cold," Naruto whispered to himself rubbing his arms for warmth.

_"You think you're cold, take a look at your friend,"_ Kurama suggested.

Naruto looked at Yugao and understood what Kurama meant. Yugao's ANBU uniform would be fine during the summer, but in the cold air they were in she would be cold. Being soaking wet with already sub freezing water didn't help, and as a result, Yugao was shivering violently.

_"What do I do?" _Naruto questioned.

_"Strip her,"_ Kurama stated.

_"Fuck you!"_ Naruto snapped trying to shut Kurama out but he resisted.

_"Cut it out and listen!" _Kurama shouted. _"In order for her to not die of hypothermia, you have to remove her clothes so that you can share your body heat with hers. Her clothes are wet, that would make it impossible, and even without sharing your body heat with or without them, wearing wet clothing will only speed up her death. If you want to save her, strip her."_

_"My clothes are wet too you know," _Naruto stated.

_"That would be why they're coming off too,"_ Kurama stated.

Naruto sighed and shut him out but hesitated. After a few minutes, he finally sighed and decided to trust Kurama. He could tell that he was going to freeze to death also if he didn't do something. He sighed and began removing her clothes one at a time: gauntlets, sleeves, vest, shoes, pants, and finally shirt. At that point he blushed as he set her shirt with the others. Yugao wasn't wearing a bra.

_"There you go, Brat!"_ Kurama laughed. _"Don't worry, you can leave the shirt on if you dry it first."_

_"How the Hell do I do that?"_ Naruto questioned.

Kurama showed him how to dry clothes with chakra. He did so quickly then put Yugao's shirt back on her after drying her torso too. Then, he shed his own clothing until he was in only his underwear. Once done, he lay beside her and gently pulled her to him and she instinctively cuddled closer to him, laying one arm over him and he gently slid one of his own under her. She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes and Kurama finally allowed him to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Naruto jerked awake, sitting up and looking around. Lush green grass, a stream nearby trickling past, and the air perfectly still and calm. Except, something seemed off. The air wasn't still, it was more like it was dead, the tops of the trees weren't even swaying. And it was cold. It was midday in summer, and it was probably about forty degrees.

Just as Naruto was about to get up to explore, Yugao sat beside him, smiling and setting her hand on his.

"So, what are we doing today?" Yugao questioned looking over at him.

"I dunno?" Naruto smirked laying on his back his his hands beside his head. "You decide."

"Me decide?" Yugao questioned coyly, smiling and laying on top of him while he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her lower back. "Alright. How about...shopping. I could use some new underwear, some lingerie, maybe a couple sex toys. You'll carry all that for me right?"

"Sure," Naruto said grinning but blushing, knowing she wouldn't put it in a bag if she wasn't kidding about buying it.

Yugao smiled and said, "You're cute when you blush."

Then, she lowered her head. Their lips were less than a centimeter apart. Then...

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open and tensed his hole body to keep from jerking when he woke up. He tried to look around, slightly in a panic as all he could see was black. But after a few seconds, his memories returned to him at the same time as his vision adjusted to the dark. He sighed silently then looked down and sat bolt upright. No Yugao.

He looked behind him and saw their clothes, still folded and neatly stacked as he left them.

_"Were you awake while I was asleep?"_ Naruto questioned.

_"No,"_ Kurama replied. _"But I sense no one but the two of you. I can't tell where she is because both of your chakra is spread all through the water but I don't sense anyone else."_

Naruto groaned and slipped into the water silently, swimming straight down to check for her but finding nothing. He sat perfectly still but everything was so silent and still that it was obvious there was nothing else in the water. He swam back to the surface and climbed out, shivering and crawling up toward the wall. Just as he got there, he heard something hit the water quietly. He waited, holding his breath, his heartbeat suddenly pounding in his ears. He could barely hear past it but at the same time he could hear perfectly, and could hear something moving through the water near silently. He wouldn't have heard them at all if sounds weren't magnified inside the cavern. After a couple tense minutes, Kurama, tired of waiting, showed Naruto how to make a small sphere of light in the palm of his hand and Naruto did it. The light instantly shot out, going further than normal by reflecting off the water and illuminating Yugao. She was floating a short distance away, covering her eyes from the light and treading water with several edible herbs in her hand.

Naruto held his hand in front of the ball of light, shielding it so she could see but so he could see too.

"There you are!" Naruto sighed. "God, you had me worried."

"Sorry," Yugao replied smiling.

Then, she suddenly gasped, her eyes wide and was dragged under. Naruto instantly created a clone who also made a ball of light and both dove into the water, seeing her disappearing into a large crack in the floor of the river. The river in the cavern was probably twenty feet or more deep and too far to see the other side even with both balls of light so Naruto had to laugh at his luck to find the only hostile creature and sleep next to it.

The Narutos swam into the crack, already running out of breath and feeling the pressure pressing on their bodies. Naruto pushed off his clone to try to catch up and the clone let his ball of light fade and used the wall to follow. After a couple seconds, Naruto began to do the same with one hand. After about another minute, He finally reached a massive underwater cavern where a massive mass of thick black tentacles the size of trees. Yugao was being held by one of them and was struggling to get away but only barely because she was running out of air.

Naruto kicked off his clone, just before it disappeared from lack of air. Naruto swam downward as fast as he could. He created another clone that created a Giant Rasengan just as Yugao lost consciousness. Naruto and his clone pushed off each other's feet. The clone disappeared and Naruto shot downward through the water through a gap in the tentacles. Inside the mass, Naruto was able to see that they were connected to a massive round creature with glowing red eyes, and a gaping maw of a mouth lined with razor sharp, pointed teeth. Naruto created another clone and pushed off its feet, shooting down and smashing his Rasengan into it. The resulting explosion destroyed the creature and most of the tentacles, leaving the tips of them intact. It also sent Naruto spinning through the water to his clone who caught him. Naruto righted himself and swam to Yugao then to the crack before creating two hundred clones, several of which were on the rock. The others began dragging themselves upward, pulling Naruto and Yugao upward mush faster than he could have swam. Finally, he exploded out of the water, releasing all of the clones and landing lightly on the rock, gently setting Yugao down. She wasn't breathing.

_"Kurama, what do i do?"_ Naruto shouted desperately.

_"Check for a pulse!"_ Kurama ordered. _"And count yourself lucky for me being here."_

Naruto felt for a pulse but found none.

_"CPR, now,"_ Kurama ordered.

_"What?"_ Naruto questioned.

_"Dominant hand between her nipples, the other on top of the first, and be ready to compress when I tell you, every time I tell you to," _Kurama ordered and Naruto complied resting the heel of his hand as Kurama said then the other on top of it.

Kurama began making him press down with his body weight. After thirty, he told him to stop and tilt her had back and chin up to clear her airway. Naruto did as instructed and Kurama sighed and moved on to the part he knew Naruto would hesitate at.

_"Now, listen to me carefully,"_ Kurama sighed. _"Take a normal breath, exhale, pinch her nose shut, cover her mouth with yours, and blow whatever air is left in your lungs into hers. You need to breath for her. After the first breath, see if her chest rises. If it does, give the second once it falls again, same as the first. After that, if she doesn't get up, back to chest compressions and repeat. You cannot hesitate on this or she will die. Now do it!"_

Naruto did exactly as Kurama instructed, taking a breath then covering her mouth with his then breathing for her. He did this again when she didn't start breathing but she still didn't start breathing. He went back to compressions and after another thirty, he tilted her head again and tried to breath for her again. Nothing. Thirty more compressions and one breath. Nothing again. He took another breath, exhaling then placing his mouth over hers and exhaling again. Then he sat up less than a second before she did, coughing up water and gasping for breath, heart starting back up. Naruto sighed in relief, sitting there, unsure of what to do next since Kurama was only laughing hysterically at Naruto's embarrassment.

After a moment, Yugao managed to breathe normally and leaned on his shoulder, breathing hard and shivering hard, which, Naruto realized, so was he.

"You okay?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes," Yugao smiled. "Thanks to you. That's four times you've saved me. One more and I'll have to be your slave."

"Then that's actually six times," Naruto smirked. "You would have drown during our three day trip here if I hadn't stayed awake and you would have died of hypothermia if not for me."

"I'll give you the first one," Yugao smirked. "But I think your tenant had to tell you what to do the second time."

Naruto smirked and turned so that his back was against the wall of the cavern and Yugao sat on his lap facing him and grinning evilly.

"And about that one," Yugao began, her voice making Naruto nervous. "You had the right idea, but...you should have left the shirt off. Especially once you had it off in the first place."

Naruto's face turned scarlet and he nodded slightly and her grin widened.

"Well?" Yugao prompted. "What are you waiting for?"

Naruto blushed even more but nodded again and reached behind her, pulling her shirt up over her head and leaving her topless. Yugao blushed slightly too and wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as well after a moment and she smirked and pulled back a bit.

Naruto blushed a bit again and she smiled then leaned forward and kissed him. After a moment, he kissed her back. They continued to kiss for a few minutes then Yugao pushed Naruto onto his side beside the wall and lay on top of him, continuing to kiss him for several minutes. Then, they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
